The invention relates to a fluid-cooled thyristor valve and, more particularly, to such a valve including means to electrically connect the thyristors of the valve in series and to pass a cooling fluid in opposite directions between cooling bodies to uniformly cool the thyristors.
Thyristor valves that include several series-connected thyristors are typically used in high voltage applications, for example high voltage static convertors.
The design of such high voltage valves must necessarily provide for operational electrical factors such as voltage distribution, insulation and glow protection and mechanical factors such as strength of construction, compactness, ease of manufacture and repair, and a safe and uniform cooling of the thyristors of the valve.
Disc-shaped thyristors are now commonly used for high voltage and high power applications and such thyristors are suitable for use with apparatus for cooling the two sides of the thyristor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a thyristor valve including means to uniformly cool the component thyristors of the valve and to connect the thyristors in series.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a thyristor valve wherein individual thyristors may be removed from the valve and repaired or replaced without dismantling the entire valve.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a uniformly cooled thyristor valve that is strong and relatively compact.
A further object of the invention is to provide a high voltage thyristor valve construction that includes a number of thyristor modules that may be supported in a compact stacked relation.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from a review of the detailed specification which follows and a consideration of the accompanying drawings.